


donuts and buffy (or two unrelated topics become related)

by makemelovely



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Donuts, F/F, Fluff, Gay Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Girls Kissing, Kisses, Mentioned Dustin Henderson, Pansexual Eleven (Stranger Things), Pansexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Short & Sweet, girlfriends watching buffy together, jane is a useless pansexual, max is a useless lesbian, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Jane is just a college student who left her door open. Max is just a girl who likes donuts./or the one where my friend wanted a prompt and I gave them this: 'how did you get in here?' 'you left your door open, and hey are those donuts?'





	donuts and buffy (or two unrelated topics become related)

**Author's Note:**

> my friend asked for the aforementioned prompt and I gave them that. Then I used it when they didn't. I don't own Stranger Things or the characters in this besides Elise.

College kind of sucks. Jane honestly expected it to be a blast. Goes to show you that life isn’t like it is on television. Buffy really failed her. Jane was exhausted, and she’s gained four pounds in the first six months alone. Jane’s roommate Elise was always coming in at odd hours, either drunk off her ass or perfectly sober and sobbing. Jane kicked open her door, ignoring the trilling of her cell phone. She dropped her economics book on the couch, groaning as she wandered over to the tablet. It was attached to their tv so that they could play movies and stuff on the bigger screen. She had stopped at the bakery where she’d worked after her class, and bought a box of donuts. It was a frivolous spend, sure, but Jane needed the pick-me-up. She had gotten her english test back, and, well, the results weren’t pretty.

Jane was dancing in anticipation for some classic season three Buffy when she heard footsteps. She never imagined it was anybody else but Elise. She ignored Elise until the episode started, and plopped onto the couch without a second thought. She turned to tell Elise about her day when she saw who it was. Jane screamed, surprise bright in her eyes. The person in her dorm wasn’t Elise as Jane had thought. It was a pretty redheaded girl wearing a green Jurassic Park t-shirt and skinny jeans. She had long wavy hair, and it fell to about her waist. She had freckles, pale skin, and cute blue eyes. Jane would probably try to ask her out if she wasn’t so fucking startled.

“How did you get in here!” Jane shrieked, ignoring the sound of Sarah Michelle Gellar’s voice in the background.

“The door was open.” The girl shrugged, acting nonchalant. But her face was bright red, alluding to her secret embarrassment. The blush faded almost instantly when she noticed the pink box. “Hey, are those donuts?” She exclaimed, excitement bright across her face.

“Um, yes?” Jane murmured curiously, watching as the girl sat down.

“Hey, I’m Max. Max Mayfield, engineer major with a minor in creative writing.” Max swiped a donut, beaming when her eyes fell on the screen. “Team Bangel or Team Spuffy?” Max asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she took a bite. Her eyes fell closed, and she hummed blissfully at the sugary taste.

“Spuffy? Spike and Buffy get together?!” Jane asked, pretending to be spoiled. It was kind of a dick move, but Max totally came in uninvited.

“You haven’t gotten to at least season five? Holy shit, I’m so sorry!” Max panicked, “I just got caught up in your pretty eyes, and totally forgot that not everybody has watched Buffy a million times. Jesus, this is why Dustin keeps changing my ringtone to ‘Max, you useless lesbian.’ oh my god. Do you know how embarrassing that is to have that go off in Psych class?” Max rambled. At the end, even her ears were bright red.

Jane grinned, and wondered at the fact of finding another useless gal into girls. Jane wasn’t a useless lesbian, though. No, she was a useless pansexual. “I’m joking. I’ve seen Buffy a trillion times. Bangel over Spuffy, but I prefer her by herself. If it’s with a boy, though, I have to take Riley’s side. The age gap was not as significant there.” Jane explained, settling into her couch.

“Can I kiss you?” Max blurted out, immediately wincing at her eager words. “No, I meant, can I marry you? Oh, shit, that’s not better is it? How about-”

Jane cut her off with a kiss. It was like heaven. Max’s lips were sugary sweet, and her hand tangled into Jane’s brown curls. Max smiled against her lips, and yeah, it was nice kissing someone while watching Buffy.

You know what was better? Having a girlfriend to watch Buffy with.


End file.
